


Unwind Me, Untether Me

by KayNight



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subspace, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayNight/pseuds/KayNight
Summary: Sometimes Trevor just needs to be held down, fucked out of his mind, and given a little bit of love. Alucard is happy to oblige.





	Unwind Me, Untether Me

Trevor stifled a whimper at the feeling on Alucard’s cool grip on his cock – feather light and fucking annoying as hell. The movement couldn’t even be generously described as jerking him off, rather more a mimicry of petting that did nothing to release the tension coiled at the base of his spine. It might even be ticklish if it wasn’t his fucking cock and if it hadn’t been three weeks since he’d felt a hand other than his own on it. 

It was a few months into their arrangement – if that’s what you want to call fucking out of frustration and sheer desperation to feel something other than the damp and demon gore against your skin – that Trevor pulled Alucard into a barn and practically shoved the vampire’s hands down his breeches. They ended up sprawled against the rotting wall of the barn, Alucard perched across Trevor’s thighs, hand around his cock, and doing basically absolutely fucking nothing. 

Trevor growled in frustration and thrust his hips upwards in a futile attempt to get any sort of friction against his leaking cock – but of course Alucard’s knees bracketing his hips were like an iron trap and Trevor ended up writhing like a damned fool. 

Seeing his increasing distress, Alucard smirked, his eyes glinting and thin lips curling up in amusement. 

“Something wrong, darling?” He purred, brushing the very tips of his – fucking smooth as silk fuck him – fingers against the thick vein on the underside of Trevor’s cock. If possible, the flush which had spread across Trevor’s cheeks, and now his chest, deepened beautifully. 

Trevor muttered curses under his breath and squirmed in the other man’s grip. Bastard knew exactly what fucking stupid pet names did to him. Asshole. 

Alucard smiled sweetly, baring just a hint of his pearly teeth, “What was that, dearest? I can’t hear you. Do speak up.” The vampire punctuated his words by tightening his grip on Trevor’s hands where they were pinned above his head and lowering his other hand to press against a place that made Trevor see stars. 

Trevor gasped and jerked against Alucard’s tightened grip, swallowing hard against the heat that suffused through his body and the slick heat of pre-come dribbling from his cock. He was fucking trapped, couldn’t move a fucking inch against the inhuman pressure of Alucard’s grip on his wrists and weight on his lap. God this shouldn’t make him even fucking harder, shouldn’t settle a warmth low in his belly, drown out the constant alarm in his head that he was fucking a vampire – the son of Dracula for fuck's sake. 

He hated that this feeling of being trapped, of being held and pinned down, made every single fiber of his body sing and purr with something he could only describe as belonging. As safety, comfort, fucking trust. He trusted a vampire. He didn’t feel an inch of distress or concern about being subjected to the whims of a fucking vampire. His ancestors aren’t just rolling in their fucking graves; they’re digging their damn way out to slit his throat themselves. Irritated and frustrated as hell, Trevor spat out the thoughts that had tied up his tongue. 

“I said: are you going to fucking touch me or just keep playing with me like I’m your fucking dinner?”

Alucard’s hand stilled on Trevor’s cock that rested heavy between them and narrowed his eyes at his lover. Trevor had grown taunt under Alucard’s grip, spine stiff and rigid, jaw locked. 

“You’re a bit on edge today, aren’t you?”

“And you’re a fucking vampire, what’s your point?” Trevor spat out, turning his head away from Alucard’s penetrating gaze. Sure he was being a little bit pricklier than usual since they’d settled into whatever this…. agreement was. But with every ounce of comfort Trevor gained from Alucard’s weighty presence, he felt himself grow rawer and more on edge as if being subjected to the judgment of the unsympathetic God he knows is out there. 

Alucard stopped. He dropped Trevor’s hands, which fell limply to his sides in shock, and withdrew his other hand from being wrapped around Trevor’s dick. 

Trevor froze. He fucked up, of course he fucked up and sure he shouldn’t be fucking a vampire to begin with but if he’s being honest with himself, which he never is, Alucard is one of the few not shitty things in his life right now which he really shouldn’t be fucking up. And yet he just did. 

However, instead of pulling away and disappearing into the night as Trevor expected, Alucard stared at Trevor until the human squirmed in discomfort. Trevor was just about to open his big fat mouth and tell him to just fuck off when Alucard seemed to finish whatever calculations he had rolling around in his head and sighed a little. 

Then, without so much as a warning or a by your leave, Alucard repositioned himself across Trevor’s legs, folded himself in half, and wrapped his pretty red lips around the head of Trevor’s cock – and swallowed him down to the base. 

All Trevor could do was swear in every language he knew and hold on for dear life as the heat overtook him. 

It had been years since Trevor had his cock sucked and if he’s being honest with himself, he fucking forgot just how god damn overwhelming it can be. So fucking hot and wet and tight and feeling of Alucard’s tongue curling around the head of his cock, of the pressure of Alucard’s fucking throat. If Trevor had a thought to spare he’d wonder who the fuck taught a vampire how to suck cock like a succubus, but he’s too busy trying to not come right then and there.

When Alucard pulls off him, kissing lightly at the swollen tip of his dick, Trevor whines like a bitch in heat – a low pathetic sound that crawls up the back of his throat and leaves it without his permission. The sight of Alucard looking up at him through those unfairly thick lashes, his lips bruised and slick with saliva just makes the loss of heat around his cock even more painful. 

Alucard hums, pleased, at the sounds that flow unbidden from Trevor’s lips.

“You need something, love?”

Trevor whimpers. He doesn’t last long after that – pleading at the end, as Alucard takes his time untethering his lover from the world around them. Trevor comes to stars before his eyes and golden hair under his fingertips – and Alucard greedily swallowing down his spent cock. 

Alucard laves at the head, sucking softly at the over sensitized tip and making Trevor whimper and squeeze his eyes shut – causing unshed tears to spill down his cheeks. God what a fucking mess what a fucking embarrassment he’s disgusting he’s such a fucking waste of space – 

“Well, aren’t you gorgeous.”

Trevor choked on his downward spiral and blinked in shock as Alucard reached up a brushed away his tears with one long pale finger. The vampire was curled up on his stomach like a cat, with a satisfied smirk to boot. But it wasn’t mocking or bitter. Just downright pleased, with sweetness pulling at the edges. 

“You were quick today” - Trevor tensed – “it was cute.” 

Trevor blinked dazedly. Cute. A fucking vampire had just called him cute. 

Alucard brushed the tears away from Trevor’s cheeks and stroked gently at the scruff on his cheeks with the silky pad of his thumb. He hummed slightly as he did so, shifting so that his cheek was pressed against the hollow of Trevor’s hip, with his shining hair spilling around them like starlight. 

“Feeling better now?” 

Oh, what the fuck. 

Trevor huffed out a rough chuckle and told his ancestors to shove it for once. He smiled at the vampire, no, at Alucard, who’d just sucked his dick like his life depended on it and then had the audacity to ask him how he felt - 

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am.”

Alucard grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Trevor is a fucking sub and he crashes hard as hell out of subspace. He’s a disaster that needs love and reassurance okay. 
> 
> Additional fun fact: there’s less than a month until the American midterm elections happen! Make sure you’re registered to vote and you know your candidates and polling place before November 6th! Go to votesaveamerica.com to answer all of your election questions! Or ask any questions you might have in the comments & I will answer them :)


End file.
